No Side Is A Side
by Selonianth
Summary: A new fae is in town. One that makes Trick and Dyson nervous. Is he to be feared, fought, or respected? Having no side is about to become it's own side. DysonxBo and RiddickxKenzi.


Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick or Lost Girl… no matter how much I'd like to own them. Particularly Bo, Evony, and… well I'd like Vex's powers and I'd make him my court jester.

The Fae had returned to the city as if they'd never left once it was spread that the Garuda was dead and the Dal had been a nonstop party ever since. Knowing this it might be considered odd that none of the partiers in the Dal saw the stranger in the travelling cloak walk to the bar. Nor did any of them hear him, not even Dyson the lycan who had been sitting at the bar trying to think about how to tell Bo he had his love back, until his gravelly voice spoke, "Barkeep. I need a pint."

Trick handed over the pint the man had asked for and raised his ever inquisitive eyebrow. "Information you ask? About what?" the leprechaun blood sage's voice asked keeping itself stable. He'd seen Dyson's jump and while the lycan male was deep in thought, no one ever snuck up on him like that. He'd have to keep his eyes on this Fae.

It had been a week since the defeat of the Garuda and a couple of days more than that since the death of Lachlan and the new ash was going to be selected within the next few days. This wasn't a time to be careless.

The stranger threw back his hood revealing a dark tan, bald scalp, and brown eyes. The stranger slapped coins down on the bar, grabbed his pint and started to drink.

Trick placed the sign in book on the counter. "Since you're new in town I'll need you to sign in. Name, Family, Clan, Species."

The stranger growled but opened the book and grabbed a quill quickly wrote down the required information. After he finished he quickly downed the rest of his pint and walked out just as silently as when he'd entered throwing up his hood part way.

"What was that about?" Dyson wondered out loud, slightly unnerved that anyone had managed to sneak up on him.

Trick spun the book as the stranger walked away and read the information out loud "Name: Richard B., Family: Riddick, Clan Alpha, Species... oh no."

"What? What is it?" Dyson asked, he didn't like it when Trick said things like that. It tended to make for a complicated time.

"Hey Kenzi!" Bo shouted as she got ready to go to the Dal to talk to Trick. What? He was her grandfather, of course she's gonna go there _just_ to talk with him now that the Garuda's dead.

"What?" Kenzi asked, completely out of it both from the party that had seemingly never ended since a week earlier when they'd defeated the Garuda and the hangover the drinking at the party caused.

"Do you know where I left my lucky dagger?" Bo's voice replied as she searched through her weapon stash.

"It's in the watermelon we were using to simulate the Gargonzola Garuda last night," Kenzi snarked back, her snarky nature returning as she got her coffee.

Bo gave a victorious laugh as she found it imbedded deep where her sister in all but blood had said it was. Long story short, they'd had somewhat of an after-party and someone decided they wanted to turn a watermelon into a fake Garuda so they could stab it.

With her dagger found Bo left to head for the Dal, she had so much to ask Trick and they'd promised they'd get to the talking as soon as things settled down a bit and things were finally beginning to settle down.

Bo walked into the Dal and shook her head, an amused look on her face, that people were still partying about the Garuda being gone. The infectious mood of the party had the succubus happy and smiling until she noticed Trick's serious face. She mouthed 'Downstairs' to him and Trick nodded placing the Honor Jar on the counter so people could still get drinks and walked to the back where the staircase led down into his home with Bo following him.

"Bo... we have a problem," Trick told the young succubus as she walked into the lair under the Dal where him, Dyson, and Hale were waiting for her.

"A problem? Didn't we just get rid of the last one?"

"It's not exactly a problem, but it is something we definetly need to find out about."

"Ok, now you're just being thoroughly unhelpful. What's going on?"

"A Furyan is in town," Trick explained and Bo just stared at him.

"Didn't I deal with three of them a while ago? What's the big deal about that?"

"Furyan, not Fury. Furies punish those who break our laws by forcing them to see horrible horrible tortures and they make their victim's life a living hell. Furyans are not the same thing, and it's a big deal because we don't know why he's here," Trick responded grabbing his big book of fae and opening it to the correct page and showing it to her.

"Furyans are the only species of Fae who the laws written by the Blood King don't force to take a side. Furyans are immensely proud and refuse any sort of authority over them. Furyans feed on the adrenaline and passion released through combat which they are themselves engaged in. They make for excellent assassins as Furyans are naturally stealthy and intelligent enough to escape any predicament they find themselves in," Bo read from the book then looking up at Trick. "They're neutrals? I thought I was the only neutral."

"You're the only fae who has ever been able to declare themselves neutral and not have my laws force them to take a side. Furyans are neutral because when I wrote the laws they were not on either side as an entire species. Since then one or two Furyans have attempted to take a side when they felt that side would be able to help them but it never tends to work out well. Three Ash's and seven Morrigan's have been killed because they pushed a Furyan who entered their side too far and the Furyan's natural stubbornness and refusal to take orders kicked in and they killed the leader of the side they were supposed to be on," Trick explained pointing out the difference between her and the species of rebels.

Dyson piped in with the wisdom he'd gained after hundreds of years as a warrior, "No one really tends to see Furyans and when they do show up either an assassination has been contracted on a very very high value target or he's about to join a side again. Either event would change the current political landscape as we know it. I'm personally hoping for the latter of the two reasons he's here. No assassination ordered using a Furyan has ever failed. Ever. They are too good in combat and too hard to kill. If you come into a situation you have to fight him and he hasn't sworn not to kill you. Run. I don't want to risk you in a fight with one of these guys. They're bad news."

"Ok! Ok. I get it. Furyans can fight and we need to know why he's here. Should I start investigating?"

"No. What if he's an assassin sent here for you by the Morrigan for your own humiliation of her? Even if he isn't, Furyans don't take kindly to people poking in their affairs, kinda like you Bo. No, I'll ask some of my friends and see if they know anything. Someone will know something, even if it's only through chance," Trick replied shaking his head.

Richard B Riddick looked up and chuckled. Good. The unaligned succubus and the blood king didn't know why he was here. Wouldn't do to put her guard up before he was ready. Oh no, that wouldn't do at all.


End file.
